


let us rest, oh cruel, merciless galaxy

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based off of a fanart I saw on tumblr i hope the artist doesn't mind that I ran off with this, Dual Blues friendship, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I got hit with inspiration at 2:27 in the morning thinking about the art, Post-Order 66, Sort of? - Freeform, and I couldn't go to sleep with both their perspectives screaming at me to write, no beta we die like clone troopers, so I complied, weird stream of consciousness idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: They've finished burying the dead. They'll leave in the morning, but night has fallen and they're both tired.With no thoughts about burying the dead occupying his mind, Rex reflects on the day and the now strained friendship between him and Ahsoka.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	let us rest, oh cruel, merciless galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart (check it out, it's beautiful!): https://letoscrawls.tumblr.com/post/620304393988866048/best-friends-resting-post-order-66

The fire still burns in the crash site.

Rex leans against the Y-Wing, staring blankly into space, not feeling the planet’s temperature thanks to the cloak Ahsoka somehow found him.

She’s shuffling around, gathering their supplies and organizing them for the morning, when they would leave in the morning. Rex has no idea what she plans to do, and he realizes, neither does he.

He and Ahsoka lost so much in such a short span of time. All the _vode_ lost...he can’t bear it. Doesn’t want to think about them and how he and Ahsoka caused their deaths -

He can barely look at her sometimes, for part of his mind still whispers to him that she caused the deaths of his _vode_ , she unleashed Maul on them, but his heart and other parts of his mind argues that it isn’t her fault; three years of war turns a bright-eyed kid into a person who’s just trying to survive to the next minute, but then his mind jumps back to her releasing Maul on the _vode_ as a distraction for her, and he has no idea whether or not if the chip still has a hold on him, whispering to him that she's a traitor.

He thought about asking if she could check, but thinking about Jedi, the Force, or even her getting close made him want to bolt and find a place far from all of this.

Rex realized that all was quiet and she was standing there awkwardly, cloak wrapped around her as if she was cold, and though her face was in shadow, he could almost feel her looking at him and then another place, as if contemplating whether or not he wanted her to be near him at all.

Several moments passed where she stood like that, before she apparently decided to settle for a spot far from him, far enough away that it would respect his space but close enough in case someone somehow got the drop on them.

“Hey kid,” Rex croaked, surprising both her and himself, “Here.” He patted on the ground to his left, a familiar spot, when on missions she would lean against his pauldron covered-shoulder as her pillow. Those days seemed so far away, but Rex forced himself to stop dwelling on the past.

“Rex, I - “ she starts to say, but he cuts her off.

“It’s been a long day,” Rex says softly, “ _Vod’ika_ , don’t punish yourself for things outside your control. Rest, I’ll take first watch.”

Ahsoka is quiet as she sits down next to him, and he’s surprised to realize he doesn’t have to slouch down as much for her, unlike the last time she used him as a pillow.

It’s been too long since they had a quiet moment, and this one is quieter than the quiet moments during the war. Those quiet moments had brothers and maybe some deceased nearby, and now it was just him and Ahsoka, on their own with the dead nearby.

War is never kind, so Rex will take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be on Ahsoka's perspective!


End file.
